1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lighting device, notably for motor vehicles. The invention further concerns a headlight or a lighting and/or signalling module for motor vehicles including such a lighting device. The present invention is in particular intended for equipping motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field, it is known to use lighting devices including a light source, generally a light-emitting diode, and a light guide through which a light beam emanating from the source propagates. The light is reflected to the outside by reflection means disposed on the surface of the guide. In addition to a lighting function, these devices notably make it possible to enhance the aesthetics of a vehicle.
Lighting devices are known that include two light guides connected to a light source in a junction zone of the light guides. These light guides diverge from each other to form two distinct branches, both emitting light. In other words, the lighting device then assumes a Y-shape the two branches of which are illuminated.
In order to improve the aesthetics of this type of lighting device, it is further known to use an intermediate body making it possible to modify the appearance of the lighting device when lit. The intermediate body, a portion of which is adapted to emit light, is designed to be mounted between the two branches of the device so that the emitting part of the lighting device no longer assumes a Y-shape but that of a single C-shaped linear guide. Users generally prefer this C-shape.
However, these devices have the drawback of having portions, notably two portions, that do not emit light at the level of the contact surfaces between the intermediate body and the emitting branches. In other words, the emission of light along the C-shape is discontinuous, which creates shadow areas and degrades the visual appearance of the device.